


How did we get here so soon?

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: This is a birthday gift for Elsa. I do hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	How did we get here so soon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Elsa. I do hope you enjoy it.

Harm hasn’t slept this well in months. He felt well-rested and his mind in pure bliss. So when the sun starts filtering in through the windows he groans. The continuation of well-deserved sleep lingers in his mind but he didn’t want to waste the day sleeping when he could be admiring. 

Mac slept peacefully in his arms and as he opened his eyes to finally peak at her, a smile covers his lips instantly. They didn’t do anything last night, just talk and talk until they just fell asleep in each other’s arms. There was a level of intimacy to that moment that Harm couldn’t even begin to fathom. He had never felt it with anyone else and, not for the first time, he realizes that this is where he belongs. His first thought was ‘Wow, I want to wake up every day like this’ and the idea of having that struck something deep within his heart. There was no denying that Sarah Mackenzie was the woman he would love to spend the rest of his days with. 

His free hand rose, pushing a few hair strands off her face. Mac’s hair was longer now, a stark difference from when he first met her that fateful day. Regardless of the length, he thought she looked beautiful. 

“I can feel you staring,” Mac said softly, one eye peeking up at him with amusement. 

There was something about the way she was looking at him that just made his heart race and she probably felt it. With a slight shrug, Harm grinned. “Can you blame me? This view is so much better than any sunrise.” And he was, in fact, honest about that. The laugh in response sent him over the edge. Mac was unguarded, it wasn’t a sight many people got to see and he felt lucky of being able to experience such a sight. He understands where she comes from though. Past experiences had prompted him to take the same stance in life as she did and maybe, just maybe, that’s the reason why they work. Regardless of the stubbornness that had pulled them apart for a very long time, the reality was that it was worth the way. 

“You’re too much, Harm,” Mac replied back while shifting to get more comfortable. Her arm around his middle and her body fitting perfectly at his side like they were puzzle pieces. 

He really could get used to this. 

“Too much and only for you.” Harm shot back with a wink. His arm around her squeezed her softly to make a show that he is being honest about it. She laughed once more and Harm was starting to become putty in her arms. “Sorry for the lack of breakfast in bed, I was going to do so but you were sleeping so peacefully in my I was afraid to wake you up.” Just like him, she hasn’t been sleeping well lately. It was the reason she appeared at his doorsteps last night. It hasn’t been a good couple of weeks, their job certainly taking most of their time. They have been pulled every which way and not together. Harm got stuck with Sturgis and they weren’t exactly on good terms. Mac, well, Mac had been in charge of JAG offices while Cresswell had been overseas. It wasn’t the first time she was in such a position but this time around it held more pressure.

And Mac was starting to feel that pressure.

The brunette sat up on the bed, grinning. “Is that so..?” she questioned, crossing her arms. “Well, get on with it. I’m hungry.” In turn, Harm puts on his most serious face, saluting at her only to cause her to roll her eyes and shake her head. She was definitely in a better mood than she was last night. Getting out of bed, Harm maneuvers towards the kitchen.

“Hey, Harm…” He stopped upon hearing Mac call out to him, turning on his heel so he would be able to look at her. She was fidgeting with her fingers, he noticed. Was she nervous about something? Maybe, but he couldn’t quite tell why. “Thanks, for last night.” 

Tilting his head, the man furrowed his brow. “Don’t mention it.” He supplied, “That’s what friends are for.” 

The use of the word ‘friends’ made him cringe internally.

“Friends, huh.” She echoed, sounding so hollow. Harms is crossing his arms, moving to sit at the foot of the bed. They both felt it, how wrong it felt to even think about it. “About that…” She broke the long silence between them and his attention was back on her. “I don’t think we should be friends anymore.” 

That he did not see coming. They’ve been best friends for a long while and the reason behind their stubbornness had been precisely that, losing the one person in their lives that understands them a hundred percent. He was ready to protest even if he felt to the very core that they were more than just friends but she beat him to the punch. 

“You and I, there’s so much more here and finally the timing is right and I…” She took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around her legs that were pressed against her chest. “… We should at least try, right?” 

Was she implying that they should… “Mac, are you sure?” He was more than ready to finally throw caution to the wind. They’ve walked around the topic, danced around the truth of their feelings and it was just so tiring. He was tired of actively avoiding the truth about their hearts and by the look of her face, so was she. 

“I’ve never been so sure about something in my life.” There was a calmness to her eyes that cause Harm to become speechless. All the times they’ve had this kind of conversation, there always was a storm brewing in those chocolate-colored eyes. Always managed to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Mac’s eyes had always been forcefully expressive but today they were in an entirely different way. Harm is dropping his arms to the side to push himself closer to Mac. Without a single work, his hands were cupping her face and his lips crashed against her own.

They’ve shared kisses before, but they didn’t feel like it felt at that very moment. There was so much unexpressed love coming out in waves and waves. Harm is pulling her closer to him, arms around her. Pulling back, even though he just wanted to continue kissing her, his forehead rested against hers, smiling through a breath being released. “This feels right.” He muttered, opening his eyes to look at her.

“Yeah, it does.” She confirmed with a smile. “Now… about that breakfast.” 

Harm frees a laugh. 

Mac not wanting to get sucked into mush feelings? Totally on brand.

“Aye, Ma’am.” he winked, pressing one last kiss to her lips before sauntering to the kitchen with a grin on his lips.


End file.
